f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1993 Italian Grand Prix
12 September |officialname = LXIV Pioneer Gran Premio d'Italia |circuit = Autodromo Nazionale Monza |location = Monza, Lombardy, Italy |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 5.800 |laps = 53 |distance = 307.400 |pole = Alain Prost |polenation = FRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:21.179 |fastestlap = 1:23.575 |fastestlapdriver = Damon Hill |fastestlapnation = GBR |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 45 |winner = Damon Hill |winnernation = GBR |winnerteam = |second = Jean Alesi |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Michael Andretti |thirdnation = USA |thirdteam = }} The LXIV Pioneer Gran Premio d'Italia, otherwise known simply as the 1993 Italian Grand Prix, was the thirteenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Autodromo Nazionale Monza in Lombardy, Italy, on the 12 September 1993.'Italian GP, 1993', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr545.html, (Accessed 30/07/2019) The race would see Damon Hill sweep to a third straight victory, after race leading teammate and Champion elect Alain Prost suffered a late engine failure. Qualifying would see the two s once again duel for pole position, with Prost again emerging ahead of Hill. Best of the rest proved to be Jean Alesi for , while Ayrton Senna beat Michael Schumacher to fourth. However, while Alesi had put together his best qualifying performance of the season, he and teammate Gerhard Berger contrived to put their entire weekend into doubt at the end of qualifying. Indeed, the pair would manage to clash at over 200 mph on the run to Ascari, with the collision sending Berger into the barriers and across the gravel trap. Fortunately neither driver was injured, with Berger able to start the Grand Prix in the spare car. The start of the race saw Prost sprint into the lead, while Alesi got the tifosi on their feet by lunging past Hill into the Rettifilo. Hill and Senna duly clashed as the Brazilian tried to follow Alesi through, causing them to drop to tenth and ninth respectively. Behind there would be a colossal accident, with five cars receiving terminal damage while Christian Fittipaldi and Philippe Alliot had to pit for repairs. The cause would be Derek Warwick clashing with teammate Aguri Suzuki, with the two s duly collecting the two s, Fittipaldi, Alliot and the of JJ Lehto in the middle of the pack. Hill and Senna quickly began to make ground, although Senna's race would be ended fairly early on after a clash with Martin Brundle. Schumacher, meanwhile, would dive past Alesi to claim second, with Hill ultimately getting into third before the end of lap 20. A lap later and the Brit was up to second, for Schumacher's engine blew itself apart while trying to chase Prost. That left Hill to slowly chip away at Prost's lead, with the Brit just beginning to challenge as the race entered its final throes. Yet, there would be no major battle for victory, for Prost's engine would fail five laps from the chequered flag to hand the win to Hill. He duly cruised home 40 seconds clear of Alesi, while Michael Andretti claimed the only podium finish of his career at his final race. There would also be a spectacular conclusion to a battle for seventh, with the two s fighting hard to the finish line. Ultimately a clash on the run to the chequered flag saw Fittipaldi complete a full somersault before crashing down on the finish line, a few yards behind teammate Pierluigi Martini. Background Alain Prost had once again extended his Championship lead in Belgium, leaving the Spa-Francorchamps circuit on 81 points. That ensured that the Frenchman had a 28 point advantage over his nemesis Ayrton Senna, meaning Prost could win the title in Italy. Indeed, Prost would claim the Championship if he won in Italy, while Senna and Damon Hill would likely have to take victory at Monza just to remain in the hunt. The Constructors Championship, meanwhile, was all over, with having scored 129 points in twelve races. That meant that they held a 69 point lead with four races to go, and with only 64 left for their rivals to fight for it was Williams' title for the second successive season. Behind, and would spend the rest of the season fighting for second, with the former having moved ahead of the latter as a result of the battle of Spa. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Lehto would start from the back of the grid after stalling on the formation lap. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Martini, Fittipaldi, Lamy, Prost and de Cesaris were all still classified despite retiring as they had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * 500th Grand Prix entry for a car using #8 as its race number.'1993 Italian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1993&gp=Italian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 30/07/2019) * 250th entry for a chassis. * 250th entry for a car using a engine. * Andrea de Cesaris entered his 200th Grand Prix. * Debut race for Marco Apicella and Pedro Lamy. * Thirteenth and final race for Michael Andretti. * Third victory for Damon Hill.'13. Italy 1993', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1993/italie.aspx, (Accessed 30/07/2019) * claimed their 71st win as a constructor. ** registered their 51st victory as an engine supplier. * Michael Andretti claimed his maiden (and only) podium finish. Standings Victory for Damon Hill ensured that the title fight would continue on into the Portuguese Grand Prix, with the Brit 23 points behind Championship leader Alain Prost with three races to go. However, Hill would have to win in Portugal in order to keep his title hopes alive, while Prost would claim the crown regardless if he finished on the podium at Estoril. Ayrton Senna also remained in the fight, but was now a dark horse, while Michael Schumacher looked set to finish fourth. In the Constructors Championship had added to their all conquering tally, leaving Italy with 139 points. had remained their closest challengers, although had cut the gap between the two British squads to just two points with three races to go. Behind, it had been a positive weekend for , who left their home race just a point behind fourth placed . Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1993 Grands Prix Category:Italian Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in Italy